powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Chisato Jougasaki
is of the Megarangers. She is 18 years old (19 as of Gingaman vs. Megaranger and 32 as for the Legend War in Gokaiger) and dreams of becoming a professional photographer. Biography Megaranger Chisato was one of four students from Moroboshi High (alongside fellow students Kouichirou Endou, Shun Namiki and Miku Imamura) investigating strange occurrences and technology being created at the NASADA plant in connection to the works of I.N.E.T., unknowing that Kenta Date, a fellow student, had already been recruited for their research. When the Nejireiga began their invasion pre-emptively, the four students and Kenta were all given Digitizers and the task of becoming Megaranger in order to battle the invaders from the twisted realm. In addition to being a talented photographer she is also an expert singer with an attraction to Kouichirou. Gingaman vs. Megaranger To be added Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai MegaYellow is among the Sentai warriors seen in clips when Miku Imamura (MegaPink) lectured Sae Taiga (GaoWhite) about the past female Super Sentai warriors and their shared mastery of disguise and habit of changing their clothing in the blink of an eye, something that Sae had never done before. Gokaiger Legend War Years later, Chisato fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijo noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The MegaYellow powers are later used by Luka Millfy via the Ranger Keys. Farewell Space Pirates After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, Captain Marvelous returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Chisato and her teammates received their keys, allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Gaorangers, Timerangers, and GoGo-V, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] Chisato, alongside her team (bar MegaSilver), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. During the final battle, she is seen fighting a Gormin. Zyuohger vs. Ninninger MegaYellow appeared with her team among the first 38 Super Sentai whom collectively empowered Wild Tousai Shuriken King in its fight against the titanic Gillmarda, granting the Ninningers and Zyuohgers the power to perform the Zyuoh Ninnin Super Sentai Burst which destroyed Gillmarda with the combined power of all 40 Super Sentai. Super Sentai Strongest Battle Chisato joined the Super Sentai Strongest Battle as a member of Cool Team. It’s unknown whether she participated in the competition, but her team was eliminated either after losing the first round against the Space Team or winning that and losing the second round against Land, Sea, Air Team. Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Chisato's appearances in the "Versus Series", Megaranger vs. Carranger and Gingaman vs. Megaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Moune (Gosei Yellow) also dresses as Chisato in the Megaranger cosplay. Akibaranger As Hiroyo Hakase recruits the Akibarangers, Yumeria Moegi, to be AkibaYellow, tells Nobuo Akagi, the soon to be AkibaRed, that she wants to be a strong and cute yellow like Chisato, Nobuo, being a die-hard Sentai fan, is pleased that she knows of her. Video game appearances Megaranger video game MegaYellow appears with her team in the ''Denji Sentai Megaranger'' video game. *Mega Weapon: Mega Sling / Sling Sniper *Special Attacks: Blade Arm Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O *'Profile' :Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow: to be added Super Sentai Battle Base MegaYellow is among the vast pantheon of Rangers which are available in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Super Sentai Legend Wars MegaYellow appears with his team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Denji Sentai Megaranger in Super Sentai Legacy Wars 1.png|Megaranger as seen in Super Sentai Legend Wars Forms *Battle Riser *Mega Tector *Cyber Slider 4 Special Attacks *''Digicam Search'': MegaYellow uses the power of digital technology to visually scan for something or someone. *''Galaxy Search'': By syncing up with Galaxy Mega, MegaYellow can grant it the same scanning powers as her. *''Blade Arm'': MegaYellow focuses her power along her forearm, forming an energy blade that chops through opponents - Mega Tector= INET Mecha *Saucer Voyager-4 Arsenal *Digitizer Special Attacks *''Rainbow Impulse'' }} - MegaBlue= Chisato, along with Kenta, Kouichirou, and Miku, disguised themselves as MegaBlue in an effort to fool NejiBlue. }} Ranger Key The is Chisato Jougasaki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The MegaYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as MegaYellow. *Among several changes as she, Marvelous, Don, and Ahim fought against Zangyack while Joe was absent. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers while protecting Jealousto from Gormin fighting in the name of propaganda. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers to reveal which Gokai Silver was the real Gai. *When the Gokaigers became the Megarangers in their fight against Basco and Sally, thwarting their attempt to gain the greater power of the Megarangers. The Megaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. Splitting up, the puppet MegaYellow was defeated as part of a group of surviving Yellow warrior keys by Gokai Yellow and Super Gosei Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. Chisato received her key and became MegaYellow once more. Behind the scenes '' eyecatch.]] Portrayal Chhisato Jougasaki is portrayed by . As MegaYellow, her suit actor was . Notes *Chisato is the last female Yellow Ranger until Ranru Itsuki. *Chisato is mentioned in the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger by Yumeria Moegi (AkibaYellow), who says she wants to be a strong and cute yellow like Chisato. Appearances * Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai * GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 1: The Space Pirates Appear'' ** Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger **''Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai }} See Also External links *MegaYellow at the [http://www.dice-o.com/ Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O official website] *MegaYellow at the Dice-O Wiki Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Megarangers Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Super Rangers Category:International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Sentai Brigade-themed Rangers